namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
DevlJoe
DevlJoe is an average member of the Tales forms. He found the forum while searching for sprites from Tales of Symphonia, and stuck around after that. After reading Zelos The Wolf's spoof, he joined the forum. He spent most of his time posting in Forum Games and occasionally doing some spriting projects. He eventually persuaded his real life friend dR. mENtAl to join the forum. He makes a series of Sprite Comics that nobody reads named Tales of Stupidity. Soon he grew tired of the forum where nobody knew him, and migrated to a new one. Tales of Forum DevlJoe migrated to the Tales of Forum, completing abandoning the Tales forums. This caused everyone on the Tales forums to forget about him completely. There, he became friends with other members such as Darkurai, Kuroda, and ~Kaz as well as persuading dR. mENtAl to follow him. He also became rivals with Shuya, though that rivalry has since attenuated considerably since the two have gone their separate ways, each having their own forum. Post-Tales of Forum Following the demise of the ToF, DevlJoe moved back to the Tales forums as well as to his own forum. He quit posting in Forum Games and mostly posted in General Discussion. Since then, very few people have actually payed attention to his posts, and he has attempted to keep his forum active, though fails horribly at it. Return to the Tales of Forum On June 15, 2007, DevlJoe returned to the Tales of Forum for the its one-year anniversary. His return was rather unexeciting and very few people made a big deal of it, including himself. He originally planned to stay only for the day of the anniversary, but found that ignoring Shuya's trolling was much easier now that he had had gained experience in ignoring annoying people on the Tales forums such as Odin M Yggdrasil. He decided to remain on the Tales of Forum, his primary reason for leaving no longer being a problem. Inactivity On August 12, 2007, DevlJoe posted in the Greetings & Goodbyes section, announcing an indefinite break from the forums. He did not, however, leave the internet entirely, as he is still active on AIM, his forum, and his website. He also occasionally posts in the Other Tales Fanart section for one of his various projects. This period of inactivity ended on November 17, 2007, when he posted in the same topic announcing a sudden return. Projects DevlJoe has been involved in many different fan projects, most of which are unfinished or won't end for quite some time. Random spriting work *''(Due to boredom) some spriting work! was the first topic that DevlJoe made that gained any kind of popularity. It mostly poked fun at the storyline or characters of Tales of Symphonia, though later moved on to other spriting. It was discontinued due to lack of interest or ideas, then revived multiple times. DevlJoe threatened to have the thread locked if it was revived again. Tales of Stupidity *Tales of Stupidity is an original fan comic created by DevlJoe using his own original characters. It is still being written and updated occasionally. Role Changing Spoof *''DevlJoe's Crazy Role Changing Spoof was a Tales of Symphonia spoof that DevlJoe wrote in his free time. It was discontinued due to lack of interest. Cross Calibur Modification *''Cross Calibur Modifications'' is a Tales Fan game created by metalridley that people are allowed to customize. References External Links *Tales of Stupidity *Tales of Stupidity Forum *DevlJoe's DeviantART page x Category:Forum Users Category:Tales of Forum users